Lipstick Marks
by Inumaru12
Summary: While getting ready for an important dinner, you find that lipstick can lead to fun situations. Sans/Reader/Papyrus. Gender-neutral pronouns used.


**Title:** **Lipstick Marks  
Genre:** Romance/Humor **  
Rating:** K+ **  
Pairing:** Sans/Reader/Papyrus **  
Warnings:** Post Pacifist run, Reader insert, gender-neutral, poly relationship, slight sexual references. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Undertale **  
Summery:** While getting ready for an important dinner, you find that lipstick can lead to fun situations.

 **Lipstick Marks**

"Aww, don't be like that Papyrus." You watch the taller skeleton through the mirror of your dresser as you're getting ready. He's sitting on your bed and pouting and honestly, you can't blame him.

"I don't understand why we can't go. Isn't the whole reason of you being an ambassador for monster kind is so that we can be together all the time?" The innocence and purity that was a walking talking skeleton named Papyrus looked at you through the mirror as you picked up a tube of lipstick that you liked and pondered if you should wear it.

"I know Pap, but think of it this way: you're not gonna be stuck in a boring meeting as I have to listen to some old men who think they know everything drone on and on." You apply the lipstick and smile. You like it, but you're not sure if it's suited for this dinner. You turned around and walked over to face him.

"I still want to go though." He pouts momentarily before looking at you shyly and speaking softly. "I wanted to show you the special clothes that I got for occasions like this."

"Aw, baby, I'm sure you look dashing in them and I can't wait to see you in them. I promise, next time I have to go to a super boring meeting like this, I'll take you with me. That will make a boring meeting a hundred times better with one of my favorite skeletons next to me."

You cradled Papyrus skull in your hands and brushed your thumbs over his cheekbones. Papyrus closed his eye sockets and smiled, enjoying the feeling.

"Hm, yes. Of course it would be more enjoyable since the Great Papyrus was there with you!"

Giggling slightly you leaned forward and kissed his forehead and when you lean back, you take in a sharp gasp of air.

"Is something wrong?" Papyrus asks as he wraps his arms around your waist.

"N-no! Not a thing!" You stammer as you try to keep your laughter in.

Right in the middle of his forehead where you had kissed was a bright lipstick mark. Feeling mischievous, you began kissing all over the tall skeleton's face, making him laugh and attempt to 'kiss' you back. You didn't let him, not wanting to inadvertently smudge any of the makeup you peppered all across his face and instead gave him a final passionate kiss on his teeth since he had no lips.

"Wowie!" Papyrus was blushing brightly and it always made your heart skip a beat when you saw that pure joy and love in his expression.

You slipped out from the skeleton's grasp and giggled when he playfully swiped for you. You were lucky that he was paying attention solely to you as if he looked behind you and at the mirrors, he'd surely see his reflection showing your lipstick marks on his skull. You reapplied the lipstick quickly and wink at Papyrus before quickly heading out the door. With a grin you wonder if can make it to Sans before Papyrus realized that you essentially graffitied his entire face with kiss marks. Making your way into the living room, you find to your glee that Sans is sitting on the couch watching TV.

His attention is gravitated towards you and he lets out a whistle, how he can do that without lips, you're not sure.

"Wow, lookin' good." Sans took an appreciative look of you and his compliment made your smile widen.

Walking up to him, you brought a hand to his chin and tilted him upward and leaned down to place multiple kisses up his jaw line and across his cheeks. You could feel him shaking slightly as he laughed from the sensation but you continued to mark any blank piece of skull you could get.

"Whoa, getting pretty hot and heavy before your meeting…Does this mean you're gonna be _bone_ ly without us there?" You chuckled against his skull but kept placing kisses until finally stopping with a kiss directly under Sans' left eye socket. Pulling back, you admired your work: a heavily lipstick marked Sans, whose cheeks were a bright blue from blushing and an easy grin and half lidded eyes. Unable to help yourself, you pulled out your phone and took a couple of quick pictures.

"What are those for?" Sans' voice had a suspicious tone and you're sure that you had a Cheshire cat grin on your face.

"Well," You took a step back and the air grew tense for a moment as you just knew from experience that Sans was going to teleport behind you in a moment and possibly try and take a peek at your phone's screen.

Before either of you got a chance to move, Papyrus came running into the living room shouting your name.

"My face! My face is all marked up now! If Undyne sees this she will never stop teasing!" Papyrus wailed.

You couldn't help but let out a few giggles; something the tall skeleton took offense to and pouted at you for.

"Oh, it's okay Papyrus; just get a wet wash cloth and wipe it off. But before you do that, lemme take a picture! Smile!"

Papyrus, so used to you taking random selfies and pictures automatically smiled before realizing his folly.

"Oh no! That's an embarrassing picture, don't save that!"

"Don't worry, I won't post it on the net; besides, I took a picture of Sans too so you're not alone." Your words caused Papyrus' head to whip away from you and towards his brother.

"Sans! You're covered in kisses as well!"

The shorter skeleton on his part is taking it extremely well. He's seemingly shaking with laughter as he eyes his brother whose skull is covered in kisses.

"So bro, it looks like you got your shower of kisses after all." Sans snickered.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to kiss the amazing Papyrus!"

In response to that, you quickly placed another kiss on his cheek before pulling back and giggling.

"You two look so cute like this." You couldn't help but gush a little, much to both of the skeletons' embarrassment. Both their cheeks lit up like Christmas lights and it made giggle even more.

"You're lucky you have a meeting to go to or else we'd have to retaliate and have to ravish you as well." For a second, Sans' eye socket was a bright blue before it disappeared, but that was enough to make a shiver go down your spine.

"Yes, when you get home you will face a wave of kisses like you have never seen! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus laughed loudly, making you grin.

"Huh, not exactly what I meant bro, but good enough."

"Well I'll see you guys in a couple hours! I'll text you when I'm on my way home! Be good and don't start any fires again okay?" You remind mostly Papyrus as you walk out the door.

Papyrus shouted back something about fire safety but you didn't hear it all as you had shut the door.

All during the meeting, all you could think about was your two skeletons at home and their expressions when they realized how they looked all covered in lipstick. You knew you'd never catch them off guard like that again so you're glad that you took pictures when you got the chance. You made sure to copy and save them discreetly just in case something happened to the original because you never wanted to lose these happy memories with your two favorite skeletons.

This memory would always make you smile.

 **Fin**

 **Inumaru12:** The ending is kinda meh, but I just wanted the idea of lipstick covered skeletons spewed onto my computer because it was much too cute to stay locked up in my head.


End file.
